


More rice with your celery?

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Feeding, Food, Gen, Radio, Stuffed Toys, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Prompt: 'teapot' and 'radio'





	More rice with your celery?

Bill’s legs sway, keeping the bare momentum of the porch swing he sits upon. He’s got his head tipped to the side licking up the side of a lime popsicle he’d split with Eddie. A ball game is being broadcast, waves sent almost directly to his face from the radio sat upon the porch rail. Its antenna up and pointed crookedly toward the direction of the station.

With Eddie’s back hunched over, where he’s sat cross-legged on the wood floorboards, he catches the hum of the announcer’s voices in slightly different tones. He’s not paying much attention, anyway, because Georgie’s hmm'ing and hawing over whether Mr. Bear wants a jam cookie with his tea, or if he ought to have a celery stick. Eddie’s suggesting a bite of both, as he pours rice from the old teapot Mrs. Denbrough allowed them to play with. Very. Very. Carefully. 

Which is why Eddie is in charge of it. Georgie agrees rather quickly, then sticks a piece of celery into Eddie’s mouth for him, and then Mr. Bears for good measure, before snapping off a bite of his own. Bill’s eyes are cast toward them, a faint smile on his face, even as his brows furrow while he catches a drip before it runs down the back of his fingers.


End file.
